A backfired plan
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: All she did was try to distract him to defeat him - it was only a simple kiss. But unfortunately, from that moment on they wanted to do much more than just tease each other. (Written in role-play form so some parts might be a bit confusing. Credit to Billy's parts go to @billyandhismultiples on tumblr. ) M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

"Lighten up, chuckles. I ain't sucha bad guy once ya get ta know me." He said with a grin in response to a frustrated Terra throwing a rock at a duplicate, only to have him disappear before the rock hits him. "Ooo... so close." Another multiple said.

Terra let out a frustrated growl. "And you're trying to make me believe this by robbing a bank?" she muttered angrily, letting now several rocks charge towards the one that appeared behind her. "The next one won't miss."

This was just great!

This guy could clone himself as fast as she could make rocks! And she couldn't defeat him alone if he kept multiplying like this.

What took the others so long?

"What was that, blondie?" The original Billy questioned, giving her a fake-confused look which was still apparent despite the face mask and the shades, then let out a laugh. "I know yer a lil' angry but yer a big girl so speak up! C'mon now, spit it out!" He grinned again, the circle of duplicates around the girl disappearing and reappearing as the rocks hurled over them, but of course by process of elimination, she would get the original soon- ohh spoke too soon. One of the rocks went straight towards him and he could only duck, just in time; hm, maybe she didn't notice. "Whoo! I feel them rocks skim right over my getup. So close!" Another multiple shouted.

Terra's anger flared with the continued teasing of the multiplying villain. "I think you need to get your ears checked," Terra shouted, having lost her self-control for a moment before forming spears of the rocks now.

One of them had to be the original...but which one?

She had to focus on each of them if she wanted to find the right one. Too bad the other duplicates weren't making it exactly easy.

"Try to see if math helps you out of this," Terra smirked, letting her 10 spears fly towards one Billy each, in an attempt to eliminate the original faster.

"Uh oh. Billy, ya made the blondie angry." A clone said to another before the both of them chuckled together. Hey, his job wasn't all that easy either. Having these clones out, trying to focus on every single one of them and sensing which ones were in immediate danger and which ones weren't. A lot of training went into that, and he seems to have gotten it down for the most part. But at the spears that were now being thrown at him, the duplicator panicked the slightest bit, and that wasn't a good thing for him. About half of the duplicates got hit with the spear in some way, the other half disappeared in time, while he ducked, standing out; now it was obvious. That was gonna hurt when all of the ones that got hit came back to him. "Ohh got me on a slip up, girly." The original said, wiping off his mistake before standing back up quickly. "All 'm doin' though is just a bit a' teasin'. No harm done!"

Terra felt a wave of relief seeing that her plan seemed to have worked and she strained to stay on her feet, her legs starting to shake slightly under her - of course they would after a 20 minute- fight, including concentrating some uncontrollable power.

She felt a smirk pull on her lips, seeing the original being left behind and she lifted one of her hands before a large fist appeared from the remains of her spears.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing about myself. I don't take teasing very well," she muttered, taking in a few deep breaths.

And then, she let the large fist fly towards the villain in red.

Billy watched the remaining spears that she had created turn into a large fist, which he couldn't help but be surprised and even a bit intimidated to see. "... Clearly." The duplicator let out a short laugh, before seeing the fist go towards him; it was quick and close, not enough time to dodge it, so he created a couple duplicates to match the width of the large rock fist, sticking their own fists out in attempt to somehow stop, protect and break the rock. It still ran into them, but all of their strength made it so it would hurt less, and it even made it break it!

"Whoo that's gonna hurt in the mornin'." The now alone original said with a bit of pain in his voice as he slowly got up from the ground, only to sneakily make another clone right behind Terra. "Yer a lot smaller up close." he said as he pushed her forward.

His attempt at stopping her attack surprised her but she knew it wasn't enough to completely deflect it. And for a moment, she thought she won when suddenly he stood up again.

Doesn't this guy ever lose?

She was about to form another attack when she felt hands on her back. Terra felt too weak to stop her tumbling as she awkwardly stumbled forward after being surprised from behind. "What the-?" Too late. With outstretched arms, she fell but somehow tried to soften her fall.

The original Billy stretched himself out, shaking his legs and arms to get all the pain out of him, all as if nothing were out of the ordinary, all while the duplicate pushed the girl. The clone let out a chuckle as he looked at her on the ground. "Someone a bit weak from doin' all them fancy tricks with rocks an' such? Eh. I don't blame ya. Tiny girl like y'self might get tired easily." He shrugged.

Terra narrowed her eyes angrily at the villain. "Who...are you calling tiny?" Suddenly, she lifted her hand and a large palm emerged from next to her before moving towards Billy that stood over her, preparing to swat him away like a fly.

But she hoped this attack would work. Billy wasn't exactly wrong about her getting tired even if she didn't like to admit it.

"Well I mean I'm the only one here so, me-" Billy figured that the girl would probably pull some stunt with her fancy rock tricks and such, but he was exactly sure what trick was up her sleeve. Really it wasn't even a matter of getting hurt though; he liked messing with people, not necessarily fighting them. He liked being an annoyance, pull tricks on them and whatnot; but of course he would fight if need be. Unless she really did hurt him, he wouldn't really stop picking on her, especially her because she made it so easy.

But of course, another one of her those hand rocks formed and swung down at him, too quick for him to see and dodge. His eyes widened underneath his shades before he got hit with the rock, it sending him flying a good distance away from the girl. He bounced on the ground a couple times like someone was skipping a rock across the pond. Once he came to a full stop though, he just stayed there, not moving.

Terra slowly tried to get up from the ground, her breathing coming out in short, quick gasps and once on her feet, she stood still for some moments, trying to steady her shaky legs and to see if Billy would move.

She wasn't going to take any risk by letting him surprise her and waited for a few moments. But Billy remained motionless and Terra pulled out her communicator, trying to contact the others to tell her about her victory.

But only silence greeted her and she frowned in annoyance.

Seems like trying him up was left up to her.

Slowly, she approached him, a string of rock forming in the air, preparing to wrap it around him.

Seeing him unmoving as she stood over him, she breathed a sigh of relief before she directed her make-shift rope towards him.

Well that definitely knocked the wind out of him; he was out for a good half a minute before he finally came to. Damn, the hell hit him? A rock-? Ohh right...

Billy immediately sat up, right as the girl was about to wrap these rocks around him. "Ohhhh now now now," he said, immediately having a wall of a couple of himself go right in front Terra and him getting up. "Gotta admit, good move made by ya. Sneaky sneaky." He let out a laugh, taking a couple steps backwards. "What was yer name again?" He asked out of the blue. "Eh I'll probably just call ya Rocky or keep thinkin' of rock puns."

Terra immediately jumped back as the wall of clones appeared between her and the original and she growled in annoyance.

Her name - did he really ask for her name in middle of the battle?

This guy got some nerve!

She tried to cover her exhaustion with a smug expression. Terra let the string turn into a fist-sized rock, letting it hover into the air for a moment.

"Hey, ladies first, right? Robin didn't exactly tell me much about you and I gotta tell him whose butt I kicked and sent to jail, right?" she said between breaths.

She let the rock fly towards the wall of clones, straining to keep herself on her feet. Using her powers was getting increasingly tiresome.

Oh she was definitely tired, he can see that now, even a little bit before too. But it was apparent. But she was trying her hardest to cover it up... Wasn't working all that much. The duplicator let out a chuckle at her words. "Ah the girl has some joke in her, huh? Not just angry temper tantrums." He smirked, making the clone who was in the direct path of the rock disappear and making sure he himself was out of the way. "Ya see though, as gorgeous as I am, an' I appreciate you seein' that in me," he joked with a grin. "I do think ya make a prettier lady than I do~" A duplicate appeared behind the girl. "Gettin' a bit tired, hm?" He asked, flicking the back of her head. Billy picked up the fist-like rock, examining it nonchalantly. "So can ya like talk to the rocks or somethin' or..."

This was getting better and better! First he keeps mocking her and he outright ignores her! She felt a sudden, light pain on the back of her head and whirled around, making sure to take a large step back before clumsily gripping over her feet and falling backwards.

She knew she must have blushed 20 shades of red and let her anger show. "I thought you had good manners at least but seeing you don't even want to answer me, I don't think I have to do the same. And rocks are not as annoying as your clones and I don't have to waste my breath like you do," she muttered with hard features.

She tried to move the rock in the clone's hand but seeing as she was out of energy, she gingerly got to her feet again before backing away a few steps.

"You think you're really hot stuff but let me tell you...you just got lucky, that's all," she said, internally cursing at herself for having to retreat.

But if she stayed, she knew she wouldn't make it...

Billy watched as the girl finally slipped up and tripped over herself, a chuckle coming from him and all of the duplicates that were still present. "Now now, don't be actin' even more foolish, rocky." Finally she was done trying to pick a fight she couldn't win alone, but hey, he was starting to get a bit tired there.

He made all of his clones disappear, crossing his arms with a grin on his face as she got back up to her feet again, starting to slowly retreat. "Why ya gettin' so angry, sweetheart? " he said this little nickname in a softer tone. "We were just havin' some fun! Cmon now, I know you'd be lyin' if ya said ya didn't have a lil' bit a' fun!"

Fun? Fun!? She knew something that was fun. Terra ignored the nickname he gave and slowly approached him with a smile on her face before chuckling weakly this time.

"You know what," she said, her tone softer as well, trying to sound sweet and innocent, "You're not that wrong about it," she continued as she slowly reached out to grab his arm, leaning a bit closer towards him, her eyes not leaving his face.

(Now she realized how tall he actually was and had to crane her neck a bit!) "You know what would be fun, Math genius?" she purred, suddenly getting a kick out of teasing him, letting her hand slowly travel up on his arm.

She had to try hard to keep from smirking and bit her lip, an action that might be misinterpreted.

Oh, he would be in for a surprise!

... Well this was quite the change in tone.

The duplicator watched as she stepped up towards her, her appearance and tone completely flipping; well that was the first warning sign. She didn't seem necessarily... threatening... so he didn't move or really flinch when she came up to him and grabbed his arm. The way that she did that, kept her eyes on him, and got close to him, of course he couldn't have a bit of a rosiness come to his cheeks, but his expression remained skeptical. But of course it only became darker as the hand on his arm traveled upwards and as he noticed the little bite to her lip.

What was she... where was she going with this?

Billy cocked a brow; well she certainly surprised him. "... Uhh..." he started, that confident tone from before seemingly faltering. "... Whatcha doin' there? Change of heart for the bad guys?" He said with a grin, trying to gain that confident tone back after realizing she one-uped him a bit.

Terra couldn't help but smirk even more, hearing the moment of weakness in his voice. She definitely hit jackpot!

"Well, after seeing that you had some pretty good moves, I have to say that I'm...impressed," she continued in her innocent voice her hand continuing to travel towards his face before stopping to cup his chin.

"And that's why I'd like to thank you. I wouldn't want to leave you without a reward, you know," she said, her voice low and having a slightly husky tone to it. "I think you could say I see things between us in a different light now," she added with a small smile.

And she wasn't lying when she said that. At least she found someone that was a good challenge...

"Oh? Impressed?" He said, her hand continuing to go up his arm before cupping his chin, which he didn't even flinch at, in fact, a couple chills went through him at the touch. He wasn't even sure what is even coming out of her mouth anymore, whether it be truth or BS... probably the latter. "Hm... Well I'm happy ya think so. Right back atcha." He might as well be adding to this conversation, whether the talk would be truth or not.

At her next words, his facial expression became a bit more skeptical. "... A reward? Ya might be pushin' it, girly." He chuckled. "But... elaborate... seein' us in a new light? Oh how my curiosity is killin' me. Go on." He said, looking down at her with his head cocked to the side.

Terra knew she had won, feeling him slightly stir when her hand had gone under his chin...only for the skeptical look to cross his face again.

He tried so hard to put up a good front but with persistence and precision, she knew she'd break him!

"Why don't you just relax and let me show you? Just close your eyes and everything will be clear as daylight," her voice now barely above a whisper for added effect. "Unless you think I'm pushing it too far," she said, letting her other hand trace small circles on his chest in a teasing manner.

Billy wasn't even sure what was going on anymore... and well he wasn't sure if he liked it or not? Maybe if it were on better terms, like oh maybe if she wasn't trying to kick his ass moments ago... but the touching was nice... And he was a sucker for it, really. BUUUUT... again her intentions were not gonna be good.

Yeah. He knew he would regret this. Might as well enjoy the cute blonde having her hands on him though.

"... Mm. Well how ya gonna know if my eyes are closed or not, huh?" He snickered.

Terra was not gonna be put off by his sentence, her goal clear in her mind. Her finger on his chest stopped her lazy motions before her palm pressed lightly against it, her face leaning even closer to him so that their noses were almost touching.

"You got a point there. Maybe you don't need to close your eyes for this after all," she purred, her eyes searching for any sign of doubt in his face.

She decided to just let surprise do the job and knew Robin would kill her for what she was about to do before leaning into the villain's face and taking a risk when she let her eyes close...

This had to work!

... Wow. She was actually doing this. She was actually getting up closer to him, getting very, very close to the point where he felt her breathing. The one word that went through his mind was dedication ; dedication on her part if this whole thing was BS, but also on his part, dedicated to keep that confidence in his appearance. But he was definitely, definitely faltering, trying not to make it obviously as he kind of felt himself tense up and felt his heartbeat quicken; what the hell was he supposed to now? Was he supposed to touch her too? Was he supposed to be the one to close this gap? What the hell was she planning? He was so confused now, and his cheeks were damn bright red now. His bit his bottom lip the slightest, slightest bit, almost unnoticeable, before he leaned back down just a little, their lips brushing now. Oh he's definitely gonna let her close this deal off.

She couldn't help but shiver, feeling that tiny, delicate brush on her lips and she immediately knew she had to stop this before it got out of control.

Fisting her hand, she decided to go through with her plan of punching his lights out...but somehow her body had other plans.

She leaned slightly further, all self-control flying out of the window, gently letting the gap close between them and knew her rosy cheeks gave her away.

She had lost the fight...and yet...why didn't she feel all that bad?

He literally... had no idea... what the hell was going on anymore. A big part of him thought she was being this big tease, doing this for shits and giggles to mess with the duplicator, then just pull away and kick him in the balls. But... she didn't. She actually went through with it and kissed him! He actually felt his heart flutter, but at the same time, just... what even?

Yeah he was loving the interactions with her before when they were beating each other up, but now this and... it was just so crazy to him.

The duplicator let the soft kiss linger for just a couple seconds before he hesitantly pulled away, his face as red as the suit he wore, clearing his threat. "... alright... u-um... well hello... I'm Billy Numerous." He answered the question that they were debating about.

Terra didn't even hear his question at first, still floating in Wonderland. This villian might not look like much...but hell, did he know how to KISS!

Terra blinked her confusion away, registering his words before on of her hands went to arm, grasping it lightly. "Billy...I'm Terra," she smiled...and let her fist fly towards his face. "And that's for calling me names," she said before holding out a hand to him. "Nice to meet you."

He was probably confused as hell now but he deserved it for making her feel this way too.

His brows raised a bit in surprise at her name, not expecting it. "... Oh, Terra? That's... actually a nice-" he was immediately cut off by rock fist that he was examining before, it hitting him right in the face, and with him certainly not being prepared for it, he lost his balance as he backwards. It hit him right in the damn face too, actually made his shades crack and break; one of the lenses popped out so she can see his eye, and the other lens cracked, . "... Ow..." he grumbled, looking up at her now as she offered her hand to him, him taking it to get up before shaking it. "... Is it nice ta meet me though?" He joked with a smile. "I'm surprised ya name ain't Rocky though..." he said with an immediate huge step back to prevent her from hitting him.

Terra was surprised to see that he wasn't lashing out at her and smiled. "I think after what happened right now...how would it NOT be nice to have met you?" she said, winking at him.

She really didn't know what was up with her. She was supposed to take this guy out and now her heart hammered in her chest like a small woodpecker and her eyes couldn't tear away at his ocean colored one and somehow...she wanted to see more of him.

"I guess you can get rid of the shades now...and your defensive stance while you're at it," she said, taking casual steps closer to him. "You can trust me."

His cheeks went red again, this time at her comment of meeting him and such. "Hmm, wow, one kiss an' I got ya hooked, huh?" The duplicator smirked playfully, only joking but... maybe it wasn't much of a joke. Hey, he certainly enjoyed himself... and her... just that moment ago.

He still had to be skeptical though; they spent like, twenty minutes fighting and picking on each other, and then they just kissed. It seemed like a plan gone wrong for her, or a plan that was still going.

"Mm... well you still work for the damn Titans... I wonder what they'd say if they saw ya kissin' up the country boy thief~" he cooed, keeping a smirk on his face as he decided to take off the destroyer shades now. "Dunno about trust yet... but that kiss was lovely so..."

Terra's face turned as red as a strawberry at his comment of her getting hooked...because that statement wasn't so far off.

"Do you intend to kiss me another time?" she asked curiously at his question, all the while decreasing her distance. "You better keep your lips sealed about this...or I'll have to seal them for you," she added with a teasing tone before literally gaping at him, being revealed his blue eyes and her face grew a darker shade of red, realizing that she was staring at him before averting her eyes for a moment. "I gotta hand it to you...you're full of surprises but that doesn't mean you can take me lightly in a fight," she said, somehow trying to avert his attention from her embarrassed state and to fill the awkward silence.

Billy couldn't help but snicker at her red face, and also at the fact that she's trying to play that tough role again. It was just so funny because her cheeks were red as they could be, but she was still trying to act all tough and whatnot, and he couldn't help himself but chuckle at it. "... Well I mean, let's just say, if there's an offer for another kiss on the table, I'll gladly take it." He smirked a bit, crossing his arms as she took those couple steps back from him; she then seemed to give him a stare or some sort, before those cheeks went red again and she looked away. Again he just let out a small laugh. He made a duplicate appear behind her, it being the same exact as the original, with no shades. "I'm full of surprises?" The clone asked in feign surprise tone. "I don't see how I'm full of surprises." Both he and the original grinned. "... I think I'll definitely be seein' more of ya, hm?" The original Billy asked, tilting his head curiously as he looked at her.

Terra turned around, sensing another clone behind her before giving him her answer that was said neither in a really angry tone nor in the teasing manner she used before. "You'll definitely see more of me...just not in the way you think," she said before moving away from the clone with a leap and starting to retreat.

It was better for her to leave before her feelings might get the better of her.

"Unfortunate... was hopin' I could see just so much more of ya." He said this with a bit of a purr in his voice, with a mischievous grin on his lips. He said this before she started to retreat for whatever reason, and in a way he was kind of... down about it? He liked talking to her, and he was certainly liking this interactions. "Leavin' so soon?" He called out to her, making a duplicate appear, leaning against the wall a bit in front of her so she can see him. "I thought we were havin' a good time, Rocky! Gotta get back ta the hero tower?"

Terra stopped in her tracks, hearing those suggestive words coming from his lips. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She literally felt herself turning into goo at that comment and she knew no amount of anger could cover up what was going on inside her.

Her steps backwards quickened suddenly as she started again before she turned and with a fluttering heart hurried back to the Tower.

And secretly she wished he really wouldn't have seen the last of her...

The duplicate chuckled a bit at her overall reaction to all of this that was going on. She was definitely seeming a little stressed out. Was that because of him? Well of course it was, but about the whole little interaction they had with the kiss and all? 'Cause it definitely seemed like it. Hey, he was definitely confused by it, confused by what the hell happened just before, but he definitely enjoyed her little advances. He wasn't complaining. But he definitely knew now that it was a plan that backfired, which he found funny. Billy watched as she took off, sighing a bit to himself as she did so. "... alright then." He mumbled to himself, making the clone disappear. Yeah. He was sort of wishing she didn't leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra arrived late at the Tower and Robin and the others had their hands full with Adonis so that was the reason she couldn't reach them during their fight. Of course, Robin became grumpy, hearing that Billy 'escaped' and Raven almost suspected that it was partially her fault and Terra excused herself before Beast Boy tried to cheer her up...but after that kiss, she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore and drifted into a restless sleep.

And when she finally went to sleep, she was tormented further with a dream of the events that caused all this confusion. But luckily for her, the climax of the dream was interrupted by the crime alert and with relief, Terra and the others made their way towards a warehouse on the outskirts of the city and were forced to split up to take care of each villian (a band of robbers) individually.

Billy eventually made his way back to his own hideout; he was alone because him and his team do solo missions from time to time, mostly group, but solo sometimes. That was what he was doing tonight. But he was now back at the hideout, actually pretty exhausted with a range of emotions flowing through him. But damn did it all come crashing to him once he decided to call a quits for tonight and lay down. He was so confused but damn did he enjoy that kiss, and just... her . He enjoyed her already and he just met the chick. Something clicked when they started messing with each other, and he had no complaints with it. But of course, throughout the whole night, he couldn't get his mind off of it; what happened tonight and just her in general. On and off sleeping, and when he did sleep it was just her . Dammit. She may have got him hooked. Now what? What was he even supposed to do about this?

Terra was currently chasing one of the robbers around the building when he suddenly turned around, shooting from his gun he held suddenly in his hand and Terra managed to form a shield before getting hit. "Dude, that's not supposed to be in the wrong hands. I bet the police wants it back," she said smugly before knocking the villian out cold. She pulled out her communicator to tell Robin of her victory...when she had the feeling she wasn't alone.

And then she heard his voice - '...Rocky.'

She turned around, hoping that it wasn't really him...

But then again, part of her wanted it to be him.

He wasn't expecting really anything out of this walk, but he thought he just needed it overall, to clear his sleepy mind a bit. The duplicator left the team's hideout in just civilian clothes, not in his villain outfit, but again, he was just taking a walk and no one could identify him in civvies besides his teammates, so he was fine. The sun was just coming up; all night without sleep because of her on his mind. Dammit. He sighed to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, the city starting to come to life as people woke up and started their days; it was peaceful, he must admit.

Billy was drifting a bit, lost in thought, but of course he tuned right in when he heard gunshots in the distance; the hell was going on? The country boy looked around, seeing fighting in the far distance; the Titans?

Terra.

The gunshots were closer than the guys in the distance, so he looked around, following the struggling sounds. When he was searching, he heard something or well, someone behind him, quickly turned around just in time for him to block someone's punch. Who the hell was this jokester? He wasn't very good at physical contact, that was for sure, because the duplicator took him down in less than 2 seconds, dropping the guy to the ground beneath him and having him be knocked out. He let out a breathe, picking up the guy, who was one of the bandits, up and over his shoulder and carried him the few feet that he had to go... until he saw her, Terra.

"... Rocky." He called out, keeping the passed out guy over his shoulder. "Fancy seein' you here. Hurt at all?"

Hurt? Actually she felt some strange mix of relief and...warmth inside as soon as her eyes spotted the boy...and she instantly locked eyes with him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a curious brow, praying none of the others would see her with him.

She wasn't sure if they would recognize the hive member in such clothes but she would be sure they would poke holes into her with their questions...and that would only bring 'unwanted' memories. "Don't tell me you gave up crime? Who would be my training partner then?" she allowed herself to smirk a little, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Billy looked at her with a small, gentle smile when she finally noticed him and locked eyes with him. He looked over at the guy on his own shoulder, still unconscious before tossing him to the side then walking over towards her. "You wish." He smirked, running a hand through his hair, fixing it a bit. "Oh how ya wish I gave up on crime. It'd be one less thorn in ya side." He chuckled before crossing his arms. "I couldn't sleep ta be honest." 'Cause I keep thinkin' 'bout ya "I've just been up pretty much all night. Couldn't really sleep. Too many dreams... an' I see that ya got called on a mission huh?"

Terra looked in surprise. So he had trouble sleeping as well, huh? The girl mimicked his action, crossing her arms over her chest. "Aww, did the big, bad boy have nightmares? Maybe you gotta sleep in someone's bed tonight so you can get back to happy dreamland," she cooed mockingly...but that line was not so ineffective against her as not so bad thoughts of Billy deciding to spend the night with her ran through her mind and she bit her lip as more and more of the thoughts were making themselves obvious.

"Cut the cheesy romance and tell me why you're really here?" she said more seriously, her hands glowing again.

Maybe acting all angry might get those thoughts to stop that she suddenly felt the need to act out.

"Oh totally. That's just it. How didja know?" He said in a monotone voice, rolling his eyes in a playful way before looking back over at the unconscious guy. "Totally totally. Lemme just go share a bed with one of my teammates an' cry ta them 'bout all my struggles. Uh huh. I'll make sure ta do that." He said with a scoff-like laugh, looking back at her as she attempted to act all tough again; her hands glowed, and she said this next line in a more 'serious' voice. "Don't get all big girl tough on me, lil' one." He said with a chuckle, walking past her a bit and looking around, seeing the sun rising in the distance. "Literally toldja why I'm out here. Couldn't sleep. Decided ta take a walk ta clear my mind. Then I heard gunshots an' now I'm here. If I were really up ta no good, would I really be out in civilian clothes? No face mask, no shades, no nothin'? Uh huh. Don't think I'd be in a good place if I went out an' casually walked 'round in my red outfit." He let out another laugh, looking back at her; she was too damn pretty, and it was starting to haunt him. Haunt was not being meant in a bad way though. She was just too damn cute though, and he couldn't get over it.

"So you want to tell me you just stumbled here on accident?" she asked with a raised brow before letting the glow cease from her hands and dropping them to her sides.

Her eyes darted around for any sign of her friends and she now spoke in a softer tone. "You know, it's not safe for you to be here, even if it's just to clear your head."

The others could see them and then they might be in big trouble. Robin would make sure of that and Terra let out a chuckle at the possible scenario that played out in her mind before her communicator interrupted her.

Robin and the others had seemed to taken care of the guys as well but were now struggling with Plasmus. She was surprised to hear that Robin had something up in his sleeve when he told her about a serum that would 'take care' of the monster and she had to get back to the Tower to get it.

She shut off her device. "I'm not one for goodbyes but I gotta run," she said, running past him before floating on a rock towards her home.

Why was so sad about leaving him? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She decided to stop all teasing when she entered the Tower and just be what she was supposed to be - a hero. And heros and villains don't mix well together.

"... I mean I literally did, like I actually did. I literally just took a walk an' conveniently ended up here." He shrugged, not even sure how to explain himself anymore than that. "Eh whatever. Bird boy can go suck it for all I care." He grumbled, only to be interrupted by her communicator, which in turn made her have to depart. He noticeable frowned a bit, but just nodded as she said this and took off. "... I guess bye then." He said softly with a sigh, watching her fly back to the Tower before he couldn't really see her anymore, then processed to let out another little sigh and heading back the way he came. This didn't help. In fact, this just made him think about her more, plus the fact that there would never be a chance in hell for him.

God, she made him feel so... confused... he didn't even know what was happening anymore. He just wanted to be with her again. That didn't seem likely though. Another day, maybe.

Terra retrieved the serum from Robin's room and as fast as she could hurried back to her team. Plasmus was taken out faster than she could have blinked and they silently made their way back to the Tower.

Terra awoke late at night, drenched in sweat and she cursed under her breath, once again being tormented by him. This had to stop! She couldn't let this keep going!

Deciding to face her problem head-on, she made her way out of the Tower, hoping to find the little nuisance that wouldn't leave her alone. Unfortunately it was not until the next morning that chances were likely as the crime alert rang through the Tower that she might see him again and she even ignored her fatigue from her restless sleep because of this and followed the others outside.

Time went by and every damn second he tried to sleep, it was just her . He's never felt anything like this before; was she even in the same boat? She seemed somewhat interested, in a small way, or maybe she wasn't... or maybe she just hid it well that it's a lot more than he thinks... it could literally be anything at this point! He has no idea. Maybe he should talk to her about it; but how could he when he hasn't seen in about two days now?

Well, coincidently, as he finally fell asleep with less than the usual complications he's been having, about ten minutes after, Gizmo pounded on his door, telling him to get ready for their planned heist; of course. The duplicator grumbled, not even wanting to get up at all. But he knew Jinx would have his head if he didn't go. Billy did though, getting all his fixings together before heading out to do his thing with his team as they planned; successful in doing so, until the Titans showed up.

His heart dropped into his stomach in nervousness as he scanned around, looking for the one person who actually mattered to his tired self right now. He did this as his teammates were about to defend themselves and attack the Titans. Billy went along with it, grouping up with them as he locked eyes with Terra who was a couple meters away from him.

He may have been tired, but he was never too tired to tease; he made a couple duplicates appear next to him as he made his way over towards her. "Hm. Fancy seein' you around here eh?"

There it was again - he was teasing her! "Really? I'm starting to think you follow me around. Don't tell me it's me you've been dreaming about?"

Terra suddenly glanced over to her team. Did she have to say it out loud? They could hear!

Her heart beat in her throat, seeing the changeling shooting a quick curious glance at her before she decided to change plans.

"I've...actually been dreaming about you too - about you being locked up," she smirked and floated on a hovering rock before shooting spears at him.

Yet, she slowly moved away from her team, little by little, trying to lure Billy away from the crowd.

She had to end this...in privacy and hoped he picked up on her hints and followed her.

The original Billy's face changed to one that was between shock and 'ah shit did she really say that. Did she really... just... say that'

"... what the hell are ya even sayin'." Billy said with him trying to cover up what she just said with his own confusion. But she then covered it up as well and backtracked. Good one.

He was now hit with some of those rock spears she threw at him the first time they met, a couple of them being dodged, a couple of them hitting the duplicates; boy he was just so friggen tired, he was off his game! Well, only get a couple hours of some sleep over the course of three days will make a person a bit uneasy.

The HIVE was busy dealing with the other Titans, while the duplicator was keeping his focus on Terra, who seemed to be purposely moving away from her teammates. Every time she moved, he would follow, but they made it look like they were actually fighting by throwing rocks or using multiples and so on. "'Dream 'bout me gettin' locked up', huh? Nice save, Rocky." He said with a sleepy smirk, now a good ways away from everyone else. "Wanted me all for y'self, sweetheart?"

Terra felt strange excitement run through her seeing him not only follow her but also help her not attract attention.

What a guy!

"I think I should be asking that you. I just came here to finish you off myself," she smirked. "So how about you drop the act and your shades with them. It's not like I'm hiding something from you."

What a lie!

She'd been hiding how she felt about him from the moment that kiss happened...and ever since she couldn't get enough!

"I got something important for you," she said seriously before walking up to him and pulling out her communicator.

She held it out to him, not regretting what she just did. "Don't let anyone find out!"

"Now is that a threat or a promise?" He smirked, giving her forehead a playful poke. "I know I know, ya think my face is gorgeous... but yknow I can't take this off when I'm out in public like this. Ain't gonna happen. Don't want Bird Boy lockin' me up if he sees me in normal clothes walkin' along the street 'cause he knows my face. Now if we were alone alone, that'd be a different story." He chuckled softly.

Oh how his sleepy self tried to flirt... oh how he tried. But in reality his heart was racing. Incredible how a person could make him feel like this, all giddy and whatnot. Though when she came up to him and said she had something for him, to be quite honest, he thought it was going to be another kiss... but it was still a good thing that she gave him; a communicator. His brows raised in shock as he looked at it, then looked at her. "... this mean you actually wanna keep talkin' an' dealin' with me?" He grinned.

"Well...I gotta know what my villian is up to, right?"

Ok...did she just say that? Oh to hell with it! She didn't care anymore.

But his words from before - she might know a way how to make them be alone. She pulled her hand away and spoke into the yellow device. "Robin? I gotta head back to the Tower for a moment. There's something I forgot. Yeah, yeah. I know," she chuckled and turned it off before handing it back to the villian.

She started moving past him, her heart hammering in her chest. "Just be quick. Robin can get suspicious easily."

What was she doing? Whatever it was, it was dangerous...and she liked it.

He let out a little laugh at her words. "Your villain, huh? That's adorable." He chuckled softly, but, at the same time, she took the communicator back and said this, and his brows furrowed a bit. "... ah okay. Lettin' him know that you'll be back just ta give y'self some time with me huh?" He grinned again. "Well someone wants ta be alone with me for a bit~" he teased. "Now now... clearly somethin's on your mind... what's up?" He sort of knew, but he was so damn curious what she was thinking.

"It's a surprise," she smirked as they moved further away from the fight scene. It didn't take long for Terra to arrive at the Tower and once she shut off the security system, she entered the common room before proceeding to her room. It wasn't very neat - next to Beast Boy, she was probably the messiest one out of the Titans. But right now, it didn't matter and she made sure to lock the door.

"So now may I take a peek at your real face? I still gotta identify the one who kidnapped me," she said, winking before moving closer to him and preparing to remove his shades, purposely doing it very slowly and making sure her hands brushed along the sides of his head.


End file.
